happytreefanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Melting Points of the Venomous
Melting Points of the Venomous is a HTFF episode. This episode introduces Venomousy, the auto-fixing and machine-fixing poison dart frog. Plot Venomousy is walking across the road until Fashion arrives holding her little-broke down school bus and says to Venomousy that he needs to fixes it due to having some problems. Venomousy agrees with her and brings his tire-plumper for the first problem while Fashion drives away on a taxi. When he's about to activate the tire-plumper, Screwball suddenly appears with a red pencil and draws a stupid face on a trashcan beside him. Screwball then sees a dump ground and mistakes it for a food land and starts running towards it. Unknownigly to Screwball, Brass comes out of the trashcan and sees the stupid drawed face on his trashcan, making him angry about it. Tromp is about to eat a rotten sandwich until Screwball eats it whole and runs away for more food, making the hobo dog super-angry about it. Tromp tries to chase him, only to two snakes bite his leg and a killer rat eat him whole to the top. Brass tries complaning to Screwball who is eating dusty mud, then Screwball crazily mistakes him for a dead living zebra meat zombie, eating and chomping him whole in fear. Venomousy sees the disturbance nearby and mutes his ears with earplugs to pretend that he's not hearing it. Filthy and Fungus are trying to scare away a snake with their until Screwball stomps on it, Which Freaky arrives sad to bring dead Wiggles home and crying, revealing the dead snake to be Wiggles. Filthy then sees Jock running in exercise and gets an idea to prank him. Jock stops to see a dying bird in the ground which is actually a puppet which Filthy is controlling behind a trashcan. Jock tries helping the bird, only to be pecked by it to death. Filthy comes out of the trashcan and laughs to wake up Jock, only to finally figure out he's actually dead. Horrified by this, Filthy runs to Fungus to tell him about it. Screwball then eats Fungus in a giant bite due to mistaking him for a watermelon. Filthy sees Screwball eating Fungus and becomes shocked by it, which Screwball shoos him away. Filthy pretends to fly away by jumping to a tree but hits it, ripping him apart when the other side of his body falls to the ground. Creamy sees the ripped other side in the ground and sees it as cheese, making him eat a bit of it. Screwball punches Creamy to death due to trying to eat it first and eats the rest of the body. Venomousy hears the rest of the annoyance and gets also a idea to stop this. He walks to Screwball while holding a flamethrower and a chainsaw and cutting his face three times, which makes Screwball scream. Then Venomousy sets the flamethrower fire on Screwball, burning him to death. Fashion walks back to the place of the school bus and Venomousy shows it fixed, which is actually Screwball's and the rest of the characters's parts added to it. Fashion thanks Venomousy back and drives off with the school bus and the episode ends. Moral "Get better realistic ideas while putting the gas to your car!" Trivia The title is a pun on the data word "melting points of the elements". This marks Venomousy's debut, Pillar's first cameo appearence and Fashion's second appearence. Pillar can be seen behind a pile of green garbage. Fungus was originally going to be in the appearences role, but it was scrapped for unknown reasons. The Zebra also makes a cameo in this episode, appearing on a abandonded wanted poster in the ground. Tromp and Freaky and Wiggles had more of a appearence role. Gallery AThumbCut 171124-174355-1-1.jpg|I told you about the thing i talked previously... Category:Season 104 episodes Category:Fan Episodes Category:Debut Episodes